Metálico
by TigerxFox
Summary: O único gosto de todos os Natais de Sanji era o sabor ferroso e metálico do sangue em sua boca.


Seria de se esperar que, entre Zoro e Sanji, Sanji, sendo a borboleta festiva que ele é, amasse algo como o Natal. É animado, colorido, amoroso, tem muita comida... Mas, esse não era o caso. E não é como se Zoro amasse Natal ou algo do tipo, mas não tinha nada contra...nem a favor, basicamente como se sentia a respeito de todas essas datas consideradas "especiais". E depois do escândalo que seu namorado fez no Halloween quando Zoro não se fantasiou e de ser chutado no queixo por falar que não achava nada demais do dia dos namorados, Zoro estranhou quando não recebeu nenhuma crítica por bocejar diante da ideia de comemorações natalinas. Sanji decorou o navio de forma mecânica, não ficou feio, mas dava pra sentir que ali não havia o mínimo de empolgação, passou o Natal trancafiado na cozinha e mal trocou duas palavras com todo mundo. Agora, no segundo Natal que o bando passava junto, não era diferente.

Ele continuava a realizar seus afazeres normalmente, mas Zoro percebia que havia algo estranho. Sanji passou o dia inteiro o enxotando a qualquer mínima aproximação da cozinha com a desculpa de que 'não era da sua conta, sua planta enxerida' e a noite inteira para lá e para cá, servindo comida, retirando biscoitos do forno, terminando a sobremesa, enchendo as taças e as canecas de todos. Nunca passando mais tempo do que o necessário fora da cozinha, e nunca oferecendo a todos mais do que sorrisos dolorosamente forçados.

Zoro sabia que, o que quer que fosse, deveria ter algo com a infância dele, assim como tudo que fragilizava aquele homem sempre tão forte. E seu palpite estava correto. O fato era que, enquanto os outros feriados foram apresentados a ele ao longo de sua vida, o Natal sempre foi uma presença constante. Uma dolorosa presença.

Todo ano era a mesma coisa. Sanji tentava fazer biscoitos com todo empenho e amor, e era menosprezado a cada tentativa. Tentava agradar seu pai de todas as formas, mas Judge dizia a ele que a única coisa que queria ganhar de Natal era Sanji conseguir não perder para seus irmãos. "Onde está meu presente? Você sempre estraga meu Natal, Sanji." ele dizia, enquanto os outros três esmurravam Sanji no chão e ele chorava lágrimas amargas de culpa e dor. O único gosto de todos os seus Natais era o sabor ferroso e metálico do sangue em sua boca. Tudo apenas piorou quando ele começou a passar o Natal na masmorra gelada e solitária. Embora abrissem sua máscara de ferro para que pudesse comer, o gosto do metal frio jamais deixava o fundo de sua boca.

Ele achava que tinha que fingir. Que se não colocasse um sorriso no rosto e se matasse de cozinhar para o bando todos perceberiam sua tristeza e ele estragaria tudo para todos. Que se passasse muito tempo com algum deles iria contaminá-los com seu desânimo. Porque, por mais que demonstrassem a ele de novo e de novo o quanto ele era amado e aceito, no fundo aquela criança usando a máscara de ferro ainda existia enterrada em seu peito, e ela achava que não era merecedora de nada.

A festa já havia acabado, todo mundo estava indo dormir. As pálpebras de Zoro estavam quase o traindo. Seus olhos, perigosamente se fechando, enquanto ele via um borrão de cabelos dourados passando. _Acorda, porra._ Ele pensou, com grande esforço. Ele geralmente bebia até desmaiar em qualquer oportunidade que tinha. E sinceramente, antes ele sequer ligava pra o que vinha depois da festa. Mas, agora estava duelando consigo mesmo para conseguir acordar. Se forçando, com a cabeça girando e os músculos cansados de uma luta mais cedo, a abrir os olhos e se levantar do chão.

"Você está bêbado." Sanji disse, claramente nem um pouco impressionado, assim que Zoro chegou do seu lado na cozinha, onde ele lavava todos os pratos e panelas utilizados na ceia.

"Fes-ta." Zoro respondeu devagar, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança de cinco anos. "Você também devia 'tá."

"Vá dormir, idiota."

"Nope. Te ajudando." Ele disse enquanto secava um prato.

"Você vai fazer uma bagunça nesse estado, marimo."

"Ei, não 'to tão bêbado."

Sanji suspirou. Já estava cansado e não checou a hora, mas provavelmente ele não tinha muitas horas de sono restantes para gastar discutindo com o neandertal.

"Quebre algo e eu quebro seu nariz."

"Tá, tá" Zoro disse acenando a mão em desdém.

Já haviam terminado a maior parte do serviço quando um silêncio confortável recaiu sobre os dois, mas Sanji podia ouvir Zoro suspirando como se estivesse frustrado por não conseguir dizer algo. Finalmente, o musgo conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras.

"Nem tudo precisa ser tão pesado, sabe?" Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, quase inaudível.

_Você vive carregando esse peso no peito sozinho o tempo todo e não precisa. Antes de você sumir. E mesmo agora que todos sabemos de tudo sobre sua família e você está de volta a salvo ainda é. _

"Eu 'to aqui pra beber com você e comemorar. E também pra lavar os pratos depois. A mesma coisa é com...isso que a gente tem." Tentou novamente transmitir como se sentia.

Sanji parou momentaneamente o movimento da esponja. Olhava fixamente para o prato em suas mãos. Ele queria dizer...Zoro queria dizer realmente isso?

"Sabe...na alegria e na tristeza."

"Você é muito gay." Sanji disse e Zoro podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"É, talvez"

"Não, nada de talvez. Você quase recitou votos de casamento agora."

"Bom…não seria tão ruim."

Os olhos de Sanji quase saltaram para fora das órbitas. Quando tentou se recuperar para perguntar exatamente quantas garrafas de saquê Zoro havia bebido para estar tão fora de si assim, foi interrompido pelo idiota que teve tempo de ir sabe-se deus onde durante seu transe e estava estendendo um presente em sua direção.

Ele olhou abobado para o objeto, como se ele fosse mordê-lo. Era uma caixa enorme e Sanji se perguntava quando diabos Zoro havia arranjado tempo para comprar aquilo. Mas, a animação durou pouco. Dentro da caixa, havia, claro, outra caixa. Hilário, Zoro. Dentro da segunda caixa, uma terceira caixa. Elas não acabavam mais, iguais a uma boneca russa sem fim. Zoro estava rindo como um maníaco agora, parecia estar se divertindo bastante em olhar Sanji frustrado ao redor de uma pilha de caixas vazias. Aparentemente era extremamente divertido rir da sua cara.

Zoro observou o olhar de desistência e fúria de Sanji e tentou fazê-lo continuar.

"Continua. Tá acabando, juro."

Sanji não ia continuar. Nem fodendo. Mas, a cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança que Zoro fez quando ele ameaçou desistir de abrir deixou seu coração mole. Ele desembrulhou mais duas ou três caixas, até chegar numa minúscula caixa que tinha que ser a última. Abriu o objeto sem muita expectativa mesmo assim, já que havia acabado de abrir várias caixas de mentira. Seus olhos deram de cara com um anel. Ou ao menos ele achava que era um. Embora, se fosse, com certeza deveria ser o anel mais feio que já havia visto em toda sua existência. Seu formato mal dava para ser chamado de circular, com certeza havia sido esculpido pelo próprio Zoro e sua falta de talento para tal era notável. Mas nem todos esses xingamentos mentais sobre o horrendo objeto impediram as lágrimas espessas de continuarem caindo dos olhos do loiro, enquanto segurava o anel com as mãos trêmulas. Agradeceu por Zoro tê-lo abraçado, pois assim não o encararia enquanto parecia tão patético.

"Eu me preocupo. E não vou fugir de você. Nem agora, nem quando você estiver mal, nem nunca." Zoro sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Pode calar a boca já, alga cafona." E talvez ele tivesse alguma moral para dar bronca no outro, se seu rosto não estivesse encharcado e não estivesse segurando Zoro tão apertado que quase machucava.

Após tantos anos sendo menosprezado e ridicularizado, havia alguém que o amava por inteiro. E mesmo quando ele ainda relutava em aceitar amor, mesmo quando ele se trancava em si mesmo e tentava sofrer sozinho, havia alguém que o queria em todos os seus melhores e piores momentos.

Sanji beijou o anel rude que reluzia em seu dedo pálido. Tinha gosto de metal, obviamente. Até mesmo o homem que estava abraçando tinha cheiro de aço, de alguma forma, apenas de manusear tanto suas preciosas espadas. Não só cheiro, mas a pele dele tinha gosto de aço. O cheiro e gosto forte de ferrugem também sempre estava por toda parte no Sunny, nas roupas encharcadas de vermelho e pelo chão do convés, toda vez que ele e seus nakama lutavam para proteger o navio e uns aos outros.

Mas era completamente diferente do gosto metálico que se lembrava. Aquele tinha gosto de amargura. Esse aqui, de amor.

"_Don't read the last page_

_But I stay when I'm lost, and you're scared_

_And you're turning away_

_I want your midnights_

_But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day"_


End file.
